


Just Another Morning in the Sewer

by ALPHAwolf



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bros being bros, crocodile penis, raph wishes he never woke up, super short, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Usual morning shenanigans with a splash of gay and daydrinking
Relationships: Leatherhead/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Just Another Morning in the Sewer

Mornings in the sewer were finally back as they always had been, three sleepy adolescent turtles and a wide-awake Leo silently commuting in the kitchen.

Having finished his usual meditation with Splinter Leo sat sipping his green tea, Donnie half asleep beside him. The bags under his eyes as he spooned coffee into his mouth—completely missing his bowl of cereal and not even seeming to notice— suggested he’d been up all night once again, no doubt working on some project or other. Mikey meanwhile was smiling sleepily at his T-phone as he made himself what looked like green pancakes. Raph was the last to lumber into the room as he yawned widely, making his way towards the fridge.

The youngest mutant giggled and his skin turned a shade pinker, drawing his brothers’ attention as each of them shared a curious look. The nunchuck ninja was typing something back now, suggesting he was talking to someone rather than just looking at funny cat videos per the norm.

“ _Hey_!” Raphael had swiped the T-phone out of his hands, holding it out of the smaller turtle’s reach with a teasing grin. He looked as though he was about to say something before his eyes caught the screen, Mikey’s expression one of horror as his hot-headed brother lost the colour from his face, his smile dropping and eyes widening.

The two at the table watched on curiously as their younger’s remained frozen, Mickey seeming too afraid to speak.

“Raph? Everything okay?” Leo finally asked after a tense moment, the darkest skinned turtle slowly lowering the phone with an unreadable expression. The three watched as he made a beeline for the fridge, taking out a six pack of beer and retreating towards his room without a word.

Don and Leo looked to Mikey for some explanation but he kept his head down, grabbing his phone as he hurried to take his food off the pan and escaped in the same manner Raphael had, face burning red.

“What the hell was Mikey looking at?” Donatello mumbled as the commotion subsided.

“I honestly don’t want to know.” Deciding that was probably for the best Donnie followed his example and returned to his breakfast, taking a sip from his bowl.

* * *

-The cursed text-


End file.
